


The Soul inside you (wages war within you)

by LzSketchDrew



Series: LZ's Youtuber Egos AU [1]
Category: A Date With Markiplier - Fandom, A Heist With Markiplier, Markiplier Egos, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: And the other Egos, Body Possessing, Body Sharing, But that doesn't stop him from being an asshole, Celine is sleeping, Dark is more Damien than anyone, Dark is protective of Mark, Darkiplier is nice to Mark, Everyone has a Background, Host and Author Share a body and Mind, I think that's all mark egos, Marc is Markiplier the Actor, Marc really does try to be good at points, Mark is Markiplier the Youtuber, Mind Control, Not Marc, SEATBELTS EVERYONE, Soul Sharing, Starting when Mark started Youtube until present Day, The demon in Dark is named Domino, a lot of headcanons, he doesn't want someone else to go through what he did, it's gonna be a roller coaster of feels, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: There was a familiar nagging voice that whispered in his mind when he was alone.Popularity had become easy to him.Recording himself playing video games had come easy to him.And Mark didn't understand why.
Relationships: Actor Mark and Youtuber Mark (Shares part of a soul), Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach (Actor), Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?) & Mark Fischbach
Series: LZ's Youtuber Egos AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest. I was second guessing myself posting this at all. I didnt think anyone would read it, but I guess here you are.

There had always been a unsettling nervousness in the young Male's life, one that shook his entire being. The feeling was almost always there. Like someone, something watching, waiting to attack.

It wasn't until the male was in his early 20s that the feeling subsided somewhat. It hadn't gone away fully, but it had been in the background, like a faint cold breeze against his neck, making the hair on back of his neck stand. 

It was like whispers, gently muttering around him, getting louder when he was by himself. The words were not harmful, but always pushing him towards something. 

It's what drove him to drop out of College. 

Life had always been difficult to the male, weather that be school work that teachers always piled on, to family and home life being torn at the seams. Mark Fischbach never seemed to be lucky. 

But popularity came almost second nature to him, filming had almost been second nature to him too, though he had second thoughts about starting to record himself playing video games. 

He didn't understand why. 

That was, until one night. 

Mark had gone to bed like any other night. Sleep hadn't came easy, with a nagging stress of not doing the best he could have been doing through the waking hours of the day. 

And questioning his life path, that was another dominant thing in his mind these days. 

And the nightmares that plagued his mind. 

They felt familiar, the nagging voice that had always been there echoed louder in his mind. Too many eyes and too few human emotions for his own inter thought. 

Something. 

No. 

Someone else was here with him. 

But that was insane. 

This dream started differently however. No glass shattered around his feet, no echo of voices begging for help. 

This was a manor, a mansion that he was in front of. As mark looked around he noticed the trees surrounding the house, almost as if this house had been placed just right so it was hidden from the outside world. 

The manor beckoned him closer. 

Mark stepped up to the door, knocking on the door three times, loudly. 

Mark was almost sure after what felt like 30 seconds that no one was here, but by evidence by the lights being on he thought someone was here. 

Someone had to be. 

Mark knocked again, louder but not frantic. He guessed it could be an elaborate nightmare from the whispers. 

The door opened, slowly, and Mark was greeted with a suited man on the other side. 

The suited Man had a pale face, not one that didn't get much sunlight. But a face of someone who was dead long ago and their corpse just walked along by itself. 

The figure froze, red and blue lights flickered around his form. The expression he wore was not amused, but surprised. Like he hadn't expected Mark to be there. 

"What are you doing here?" The entity's tone was bitter and sharp but unsure. Mark could hear the nervousness in their voice. 

"The whisper brought me here." Mark stated, not realizing what his voice said before it was too late. The dark entity seemed unsure, but as if he caught a glimpse of someone over the Man's shoulder, pulled the younger inside. Closing the door behind him. 

"I uh." 

"I dont know what game you're playing at Marc." The dark entity growled, backing Mark into the door he had just been pulled in from. "But I know you cannot be in two places at once. So what the hell did you do to possess this man!?"

"I uh," Mark gulped, noticing the man's red and blue curling around them, It was so Cold With the other's aura Mark could see his own breath. "I don't. I don't know what you're talking about." 

The moments that passed felt like hours to the younger man, that was until the elder man's eyes shifted, confusion was the first emotion Mark recognized on the others face. 

Regret was the second that showed on the entity's face. 

The figure stepped a few steps back, breathing to calm his own aura down. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them, the aura settling into his form again. 

"I'm sorry about how I reacted." The entity's voice was still layered, but Mark could hear the regret bleeding into the other's voice. "I thought you were someone else." 

Mark let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I kinda guessed that." 

The dark entity smiled every so slightly, fixing his suit he cleared his throat. Holding out a hand for the younger, his smile grew, though it was just as gentle as he spoke. 

"Let's try this again, it's worth having a good first impression." 

Mark grabbed his hand, and the dark entity made sure Mark was balanced on both his feet (he had been leaning his back against the door until that point) before shaking it. Mark noticed the Male's hand was ice cold. 

"My name is Darkiplier. You may call me Dark as much as you wish." The figure, Dark, stated. 

Mark nodded. "My name's Mark, Mark Fischbach, but you already knew that didn't you Dark?" 

Dark let go of Mark's hand, adjusting the cuffs of his suit. "As I said, I thought you were someone else. Its nice to meet you mark. The person you are now at least." 

"Huh?" 

Dark shook his head. "It doesn't matter, all will be explained in due time." Summoning a cane from what seemed to be thin air, though there was a shadowy mist that surrounded it when it appeared. Dark turned on his heels, starting deeper into the manor. "Come walk with me, there are a few things I must explain to you." The Dark entity walked slowly and Mark caught up to him after a few moments of staying still. The cane clanked against the floor whenever it was hit. 

"Mark. There are a few things I have time to discuss with you here and now with little time I have with you until you go back to the waking world. I don't understand why he dragged you here in the first place." The last sentence was more directed to Dark himself, but Mark heard it and was even more confused.

Sighing, they turned into the kitchen. "...This manor was a staple of a former friend of mine. I'll spare you the details of what happened here. You are far too young and have much farther to go still. I don't want the burden of a past mistake to drag you down." Dark cleared his throat before continuing. "What I can tell you is that the voice you hear, the whisper you talked about earlier is of a former life, you are the reincarnation of that person, you have a bit of his soul within your own." Dark pulsed, noticing mark staring at him. "I can't tell you everything that will happen, nor the hardships you have yet to face. But I can tell you that you hold the power of influence, people will listen to your thoughts and opinions. You can do good for the world." 

Dark pulsed, choosing his next words carefully. "But it can also lead to your downfall." 

"With power comes corruption. With corruption comes lies." Mark muttered, Dark nodded. 

"Right. I am here to protect you from becoming corrupted, Mark. All you have to do is let me in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a choice to make in the real world.

Mark hesitated, waging his choices. He could pretend this never happened, this was just a dream, just a figment of his imagination. That this wasn't real. 

Dark noticed the young Male's hesitation, he smiled softly, understanding. "I understand its alot to take in Mark. Believe me it's hard to have your life as you known it flipped upside down and-." 

"Why do you want to protect me?" The other's voice was soft and unsure. Dark closed his mouth, hesitating before speaking again. Dark looked to the cane still in his hands, not meetings Mark's gaze. 

"As I have previously mentioned. Part of the soul inside you was a former friend of mine, in a way, you are that same person reincarnated." Dark hesitated again. "I don't want you to go through the same thing he did and If I can stop it. I want to at least try. I'm not gonna sit back and let it take over again and ruin more lives." 

Dark noticed Mark's own form fading from his vision. Realizing Mark was waking up, he looked towards the male again, who seemed scared. "It's ok. You're just waking back up. Here. We can meet in the waking world if you would want. Meet face to face, rather than in a dream."

Mark nodded and Dark smiled softly back towards him. "I'll see you later then Mark." 

Mark jolted up from his bed, alarm blaring from his phone beside his bed. He quickly grabbed it shutting off the blasted alarm. 

What a weird fucking dream.

~*~  
It wasn't until a week later that an unknown number texted him an address unprompted. 

Mark had always forgotten his dream and Darkiplier entirely. His YouTube channel had picked up more traction and he was content on working on that more than going outside and meeting people at that moment. 

The voice in the back of his mind edged him to go, at least see if what Dark was staying was true, or at the very least. Get out of the house. 

Mark sighed, checking his phone again. He typed the address into his computer searching Google maps for the location. 

The address was an hour away from Mark's own residence, a manor outside of the town, seeming to be in the middle of a woods area. 

Mark ran a hand over his face, before grabbing his keys and wallet from the end of his bed where he had thrown them earlier, grabbing his phone he stuffed it into the back pocket of his Jeans. 

This was how he was gonna die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz consider leaving a comment. They brighten my day and motivate me to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> ...consider leaving a comment? They brighten my day.


End file.
